


a new age of possibility

by angstics



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 300 Fox Way (Raven Cycle), Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Blue Sargent, Post-Canon, Very Hopeful, blue and adam discuss the future and love, set immediately after gansey is resurrected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstics/pseuds/angstics
Summary: This was the end. Blue Sargent, daughter of psychic and tree spirit alike, felt it intrinsically within her. The feeling began the moment Cabeswater gave them Gansey back, but she couldn’t touch it until things got quieter.
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent (mentioned), Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	a new age of possibility

This was the end. Blue Sargent, daughter of psychic and tree spirit alike, felt it intrinsically within her. The feeling began the moment Cabeswater gave them Gansey back, but she couldn’t touch it until things got quieter.

With two cars at their disposal, the five of them and Orphan Girl travelled back to her house. In Henry’s vehicle, she and Gansey stayed in the backseat. The bumpy road rocked them back and forth. It made Blue strive for sleep like she hadn’t rested for a thousand years. But the image of Gansey, sleeping forever, would come back to her and she would fight against the urge. Later, later, later. She could deal with everything else later. Now was the time of Gansey.

Adam and Ronan travelled in the mucky BMW, splayed and stained and marked by the black junk that was killing Ronan. God. Ronan Lynch almost _died_. What would they have done if he did? Cabeswater couldn’t sacrifice itself for two people. It barely could for Gansey. The possibility of having to choose between them… Blue now realized what her mother meant when she chided, “Magic isn’t power.” It was only energy that acted on it’s own volition. Blue had no say in what it did.

She couldn’t stop thinking about it. So much ugliness in one afternoon. Truth and sacrifice and death and blood. She still smelled iron. It took her a long time to remember that her eyeball was still bleeding under her napkin. That would definitely scar now.

Gansey collapsed the moment they got to 300 Fox Way. She would never forget the awfulness of the fall: the quickness, the ease to it, the thump akin to a corpse. She was so very close to screaming. Everything was too much.

“You all look like a horror show,” Calla said, with the worried tone of a long-ridden woman. She called to an alarmed Maura and began to work on fixing them.

Gansey was out like a light, but nothing else within him was harmed. Maybe that was a lie. Stuff like this could easily screw someone up. Maybe not her strong Gansey. He’d already been through so much. For now, though, he could rest. Ronan began to sleep too, having cleared out all the unmaking from his nose, mouth, ears the moment they got home. The black in his eyes was harder to clear so Adam helped. Then Ronan’s little girl-creature, who curled within herself right next to Ronan on the living room couch.

With the most affected asleep, Blue began to think over the noise of the house. Blue leaned on Gansey, who was propped onto the longest couch. The blanket over him tickled her bare arm. She closed her eyes, and really tried to work everything out in her head.

Gansey died, Gansey was alive. Ronan almost died. She and Adam both had a hand in their respective almost-deaths. Glendower has been dead for a very long time. Adam couldn’t stop flexing his hands. Henry was still in his car. She didn’t know where Chainsaw was. And-- And-- There was something else. Something? Or someone? A smudge in her brain, a blob in her heart. Something. Someone. It was noticeable now, in the quiet of after. No one voiced the same concern, so she kept it in. She tried to convince herself to sleep _._

But she didn’t want to sleep.

And neither did Adam. He just sat the wrong way around the dinner table’s head chair, and stared at them. Blue didn’t think he was staring at something in particular. Just space. He flexed his fingers again and again.

Her mother seemed to want to talk but Blue couldn’t stand it. Not now, not today. She just wanted to think and touch Gansey’s arm. That was all she wanted to do.

Dusk turned to night. Time stretched. Maura and Calla went to bed after one last hug from each. Blue stayed where she was and so did Adam. A few minutes into the total silence, Blue noticed something peculiar in Adam’s stare. It had turned from something far-away to something very nearby. The look in his eyes led straight down to his heart. Was that what they were missing, those confusing months together? It was laughable the mess they were, both individually and collectively.

There was something truthful in the air tonight. Maybe it was the trauma, maybe it was the vulnerability, maybe it was the feeling of a conclusion. Maybe it was because they were so interwoven by now that it didn’t matter. 

So when Adam asked, “Are you in love?”, Blue didn’t think it was awkward or weird. It was simple. Rhetorical.

“Yes.” She noticed the soft tilt of his head. She caught something then. The line of view Adam had kept up for hours led straight to Ronan. Blue, with no nuance, dove right in: “Are you?”

Adam switched looks very quickly. Open to closed, large to small. But what emerged wasn’t anything shameful; it was curious and aware and slightly cocky.

“Close to it.” Blue didn’t expect an answer that direct. Maybe a shoulder shrug, or a dismissive quirk of the lip. The arrogance within his words meant something a lot bigger: he knew. He’d known for a long time.

Blue saw it now: this strange and spectral thing between them that emerged from the darkness. One she hadn’t seen because neither Adam nor Ronan were even inclined to let it go further than the two of them. She missed so much. She wanted to know now _._ But the time wasn’t right. She could barely speak as it were. She said as much as she can, with as much emotion as she could muster. “This is unbelievable.”

Adam finally stopped messing with his hands. He cupped his jaw with them instead. “You’re telling me.”

“No, like, this is _unbelievable._ Was today that bad?” Adam frowned at this. Blue tasted bitterness on her tongue; she’d pulled a Gansey and said something horrible without meaning to. Adam never looked this tired, not even at the heat of his father’s prosecution.

“It’s been an eventful few days.” He furiously rubbed his fingers into his eye-sockets, trying to extract something deep within him. “Too many things to even keep track of. I don’t know how any one of us is going to deal with it. God, especially that fucker.”

The fucker in question rolled meticulously onto his stomach, big bald head shining a beacon in the dark room. Blue, and presumably Adam, watched as he slept. There was something peaceful about it: this wondrous creature choosing to rest in her house, finally unafraid of them. Not taking into account the rest of the day, this was the most strange and the most conclusive. They were done. Everything was done. They, Blue and her Raven Boys, were living in a new age now. A new age of possibility. So many possibilities for happiness and exploration. Right there, it spilled into her palms, beckoning Blue to sip it. They all had it. It just so happened that Adam’s pool included Ronan, somehow.

Their lives were so tangled together. She could never leave them behind. She never would want to.

“We’ll all be okay. I know it.” When Adam looked at her with a question in his still chest, she answered. “Trust me, I’m the daughter of a psychic.”

She stood, leaving Gansey for the first time in hours. Her right hand found Adam’s cool forehead. “In your future, I see fancy slash lame Ivy schools begging to have Adam Parrish as a part of their alumni. I see a certain serpent making you choose between two hard choices of leaving and of staying. You will survive.”

What happened next, Blue blamed on sleep-deprivation. She flicked her hand up to Ronan’s skull. “In his future, I see increased crime, both of the natural and federal kind. I see his hands working to awake all that is asleep. I see my ex getting under those same hands. He will survive, probably.”

She fell back to her spot. She gently lay two fingers on Gansey’s crown. Her eyes fell down. “In his future, I see so much love it is too big to see. I see large smiles, I see good friends, I see a long life. I see pain and I see longing, but it’s what makes life so good. He will survive.”

And finally, Blue engulfed her own head. “In my future, I see... “ She paused for a moment. “I see mountains. And I see strange animals. And I see millions of stars. I see myself carry the people I love everywhere I go. I will survive.”

Adam was staring at her with no distinct emotion. Suddenly, he laughed.

“So not much has changed, then? The future was set long before the demon’s awakening?”

Blue didn’t think of that when she said it, but he was right. They were still going to do what they’d wanted to do for a long time. They were still themselves.

Life was a good listener. It lead them forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the type of scene that i could rewrite in many different ways and it would still fit canon. i like this version because i love blue & adam's friendship a lot :,) comments, kudos, bookmarks always greatly appreciated!


End file.
